Fight For The Right To Live
by Luthiaesc
Summary: Jiraiya of the Sannin is on the lookout for a new apprentice. Can a five-year-old Naruto convince the man to take him? Why does the young blond want to leave the village? Jiraiya has to find out, and there's only one way - to take the kid on. Try at humou


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! This is a FANfiction, meaning I borrowed the characters for my own purposes. Naruto the series, the characters and settings all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot, the crazily random ideas, and a truck-load of Naruto fanstuff like Kunai and keyrings. XD

Summary: Jiraiya of the Sannin is on the lookout for a new apprentice. Can a five-year-old Naruto convince the man to take him? Why does the young blond want to leave the village? Jiraiya has to find out, and there's only one way - to take the kid on.

* * *

A tall man walked down the streets of Konoha. His hair was pure white, and hung down his back in a spiky ponytail. He had a red line on each cheek, from eye to jaw. His headband was unique, covering more of his forehead than normal ninja headbands, the Kanji for "Oil" in place of a village symbol.

The man walked into Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. As he waited for his meal, he watched the villagers and shinobi in the endless flow outside.

There were lots of villagers out shopping. After all, the weather was perfect – blue sky, a few white, fluffy clouds floating on the gentle breeze and the sun beating down casting cool, refreshing shadows along the street. There were birds twittering in the trees and launching themselves out into the air to fly across the sky in flocks. It was perfect.

Too perfect.

'_Something's going to happen. Something bad…'_ The man raised his senses, and kept them at that level, waiting for the inevitable catastrophe to occur.

"Here's your Ramen, Sir." The mans attention snapped back to the young lady in front of him, who had just placed the blow of noodles on the counter.

"Arigatou." He picked up the chopsticks, watched ad the woman walked away – eyes on her butt – then looked down at the food in front of him. "Itadakimasu." With that, he dug into the Ramen, savouring each bite: he hadn't had decent Ramen for a long time.

From the corner of his eyes, the man spotted a young boy slowly walking up to the far end of the counter.

"Ohayo, Ayame-nee-chan!" The boys' voice was loud and screamed _"Give me attention!"_ just like his bright blond hair and orange jumpsuit. But the man could hear some sort of underlying tone to his voice.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. The usual?" The girl who had served the white-haired man replied to the boy; Naruto. The blond shook his head.

"Ie. I was just wondering if you had any jobs needing done?" Ayame shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Everything's done. You finished everything yesterday…" The boys' face fell.

"Oh… Okay. Thanks anyway, Ayame-nee-chan." The boy turned, and left the Ramen Stand, but not before the Miso-eating man caught sight of his face clearly: tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes. If it hadn't been for the whisker-like marks, he could have sworn that his old student, Minato, was still alive.

Then the boy was gone.

The man finished the noodles, and drank the Miso stock. He put his empty bowl back on the counter, and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he didn't notice an older man come over to him until he was standing right beside him.

"No need to pay, Jiraiya. It's on me." The white-haired man – Jiraiya – turned and grinned at the newcomer.

"Hokage-sama! What a pleasant surprise." The Hokage was the leader of Konoha, and wore the white and red robes of office, along with the triangular hat bearing the Kanji "Hi".

"The pleasure is all mine, Jiraiya. I haven't seen you for 6 years… What have you been up to?" The Hokage sat down and ordered a bowl of Shrimp Ramen. As Ayame went to get it, the Hokage waited for Jiraiya's answer.

"Oh, this and that. I've written another novel." The Hokage's eyes lit up, and Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course, a special edition is on its way to you as we speak." He pulled a bright orange book out of a pocket, and handed it to his companion. The Hokage took it and quickly his it under his robes, glancing about to make sure no-one had seen the book. When he deemed it safe, he turned back to Jiraiya.

"Is that all?"

"No. I've found a new summoning contract." He paused. "The one for Kitsune." The Hokage's eyes widened almost comically.

"But I thought the Kitsune contract was destroyed."

"Apparently not. I'm also on the search for a new apprentice. Know anyone suitable?" The Hokage thought for a few moments, taking a few bites of his recently-arrived Ramen before replying.

"No. There's not exactly an influx of open-minded ninja who would care little for your perverted ways, and… _unorthodox_ training methods." Jiraiya grinned and chuckled again.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, and the shortness! I did this at school, 'cause my laptop decided to die... Again... I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing... Reviews welcome. just don't expect an update any sooner than December 1st... My brain's gone on vacation, so I can't think of anything for any of my stories, except new ones... O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
